


Back to Bosom

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tit Jobs, Titplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Asgore and Toriel fall back into their old groove after years being apart. It took them a little while but every second is worth it





	

**Author's Note:**

> It took me months to write this monster, but I'm very proud of it. This is the reason for the past radio silence lol

It was nighttime at the Dreemurr household, and the two former monarchs were both getting ready to retire again for the night. Asgore sat on the edge of his bed in his usual nightwear; his boxers and undershirt from the day before, relishing in the wonderful view he loved to see every night: Toriel slipping out of her robe.

In his old age, Asgore has seen many things, but none were as beautiful to him as his wife. He was more than eager to relearn all that he loved from all those years ago. Especially when it came to her ‘assets’. From the fluff she wore atop her head to her dainty toes on her feet, there wasn’t a single spot on Toriel’s body that he did not adore. He had always hated the robe that she wore, how modestly it fell over her body and covered every inch of pearly white fur from her shoulders down. There was nothing he enjoyed more than watching her remove the thick purple fabric and reveal the delicious nothing underneath.

His smile turned into a long grin as she hung up the robe and stretched. Toriel sighed as she popped her bones back into place and released the tension that was wound up her spine, the queen almost completely unaware of the hypnotising show she was giving her loving husband-- Almost.

Asgore’s eyes turned lidded as his queen’s mesmerizing black undergarments swayed naturally as she went through her nightly routine. He soaked in every single detail as he watched. Her very slight thigh gap that drove him mad, that very miniscule bit of her chest that he could see past her back, her fluffy tail that always gave away how much she was enjoying whatever they were doing. He loved those simple black panties that ended right beneath her tail. The article didn’t show too much, but were still humble enough to hide just the right amount of her white derriere to get Asgore excited. It perfectly framed her wide rear to his delight, and the only thing that he enjoyed more than looking at them was pulling them down past that pair of hips he knew and loved.

Asgore simply watched and let his mind wander and think about the many lewd things he savored doing with her. There had been a few nights where he would unhook her bra as they snuggled up together, usually resulting in her trying desperately catch it against herself or let her breasts fall against her chest for him to see, and possibly tease if he was feeling lucky. Or he would hike up her skirt if they were alone and kissing their room, his fingers traveling freely along her hips and even hooking into the waistband of her garments…

“I take it you’re enjoying the show?” Toriel giggled. His thoughts cleared as she spoke, his eyes catching her cheeky smirk over her shoulder. Her question didn’t require his response, the answer clearly evident as she looked him over. He simply leaned back into a smug posture, his smirk widening as he spread his legs a little bit and pulled off his shirt. The ex-queen blushed and walked towards the bed. “Show off,” she scoffed.

“Says you,” he chuckled while Toriel sat down in his lap, his hands landing on her sides as she wrapped her arms around his back. The two simply stared into each other’s eyes, smiles wide and warm on both of their faces. Asgore gazed deep into her dark rubies, the king growing lost in the deep red before he nuzzled his wife. Their lips eventually pressed together, a blush forming on their cheeks. A thrum formed in Asgore’s throat at the taste of his wife, his hands moving down and squeezing her hips. His fingers pressed into the soft fluff of her pure white curves, making small indents on her plump rear. 

Asgore pulled away from the kiss and nibbled his way down Toriel’s jaw. Soft sighs left her lips as his beard and careful nips tickled at her neck. Toriel giggled and cooed at his gentle love bites while he found his favorite spot to tease. She let out a quiet moan, a hand traveling down between his legs. She dragged a finger and traced the outline of his member, earning a small sigh from him. 

“I forgot how much you liked to just kiss,” she joked, as her king glanced up from the crook of her neck. He chuckled and took her back into the salute, his passion redoubled as he pulled her a bit closer. His fingers groped and pinched Toriel’s rump, giving her an occasional light spank as he pressed his tongue against hers. The queen enjoyed his newfound lust, trying feebly with her tongue to keep up with his dominant dance.

One of Asgore’s fingers deftly hooked around one of the straps of her bra, pulling the fabric down her shoulder. Toriel pulled away with a shocked yip, one of her arms quickly clasping the garment back to her chest. Asgore looked down at his queen with a smirk as her blush redoubled, her cheeks glowing red as she still kept the bra against her bust. She gave him a bashful smile as she reached for the opposite strap, pulling the article up and over her horns.

Asgore watched as her breasts bounced and settle against her chest, his stare only making matters worse for her flushed cheeks. He reached forward and cupped one of her supple tits in his hand, earning a stifled gasp from her as his thumb teased at the sensitive nipple. A shiver traveled up her spine and her head tilted back in a quiet moan. Asgore smiled at her reaction before moving his head forward and running his tongue over her other breast. Toriel’s eyes closed as Asgore lapped and teased at her bosom, her whole body relaxing at his touch. He chuckled quietly as he forced a throaty moan from his wife.

His free hand settled underneath Toriel’s tail as he played with her bust, feeling and toying with her round curves, giving her a gentle spank. He could feel her rear swish and flick as he teased her tits. Small whimpers fell from the queen, the soft sounds music to Asgore’s ears. He secured his lips around her supple teat, his thick tongue lapping at her as he tenderly suckled. Each swirl of his tongue earned a quiet sigh from Toriel and the king pulled her ever closer with every lick and moan.

He loved how soft she was. Every inch of her had that thick, white coat of fur which they shared that got even more fuzzy during the winter, and the slight amount of fat that she wore all too well. From her bosom to her rear end, she had places the old king liked to tease. There wasn’t a single spot that Asgore didn’t love to pinch or nibble at to make his sensitive wife melt, fully earning the title of ‘Tease’ that she had given him. Her supple curves were perfect targets for the king, easily giving way as Asgore grabbed at her and made indents on her soft body with his fingers. She was fun to squeeze and play with, and her cute reactions were much more than a reward.

Toriel let out a coo as she opened her eyes and looked down at Asgore. She could see how much he was enjoying himself, his eyes closed as he gladly lapped and groped at her breasts. He had full reign over her body, and was doing a very good job about it-- forcing small moans from her and making her back arch. Toriel could also gauge his excitement by the very conspicuous bump that was pressing against her thighs and the hand that was grabbing a very generous fistful of her tush.

A small whimper fell from the queen as Asgore gave her a parting lick. He released her tit and nuzzle his way between her pair. He tilted his head up and smiled as her pillowy bust settled against his face before speaking up, “I forgot how much I loved these.”

She chuckled as he straightened up. “I always thought you were much more of a self proclaimed ‘Ass-man’, Gorey.”

“Well,” he responded, a smirk forming on his lips, “I don’t have to choose when I’m with you.”

They both enjoyed a laugh until Asgore gave Toriel a quick kiss. Toriel sighed into the salute before the king pulled away, a big smile on his visage. She giggled, “Good answer.” 

The queen shifted her hips and looked down at the large outline in his boxers. Her gaze turned lidded as she slid out of his lap down between his legs. He spread himself out of the way for easier access while she kneeled down. Her snout was level with his waist as she scooched forward and secured the elastic of his boxers in her fingers, her heart fluttering as settled on her knees.

She pulled the underwear down past his knees, her eyes widening immediately while her snout grew level with his member as it bobbed in the air. Asgore was far more than just ‘erect’, standing at full attention for his queen.

“Wow,” she said, exasperated as she wrapped her fingers around his girth, “You are... really hard.”

He grunted at her touch, embarrassed, his hips flexing underneath him. “It’s hard not to be when the most beautiful monster in the world undresses in front of you,” he chuckled, his lidded eyes gazing lovingly down at her.

Toriel blushed as she looked between Asgore’s rosy face and his length. A burst of nervousness formed in her chest. It had been ages since she had last given him head, and she well beyond ‘out of practice’. She stroked him idly, earning small groans from him as she drank in every detail and traced every mouthwatering inch of him. They had fooled around after they had gotten back together of course, but she forgot what this point of view entailed. 

There were countless rumors from both human and monsters alike about Asgore’s endowment, and Toriel had the exquisite first hand experience that could easily prove them all right. Though, this perspective really made the reality all the more true. He stood almost nine inches long erect, living well more than up to the expectations around him. Not only did he have the length that alone could make her knees weak, but he was incredibly thick too. Her fingers could barely wrap completely around him and her hand was dwarfed by his size. The final fact about her hung husband that very little could guess was how damn heavy he was. She could feel her forearm get tired from just stroking him.

Not only did she thoroughly enjoy his very impressive measurements, but everything that had to do with them. The golden fuzz that sprouted up and down his chest, thickening as she looked further south. His lusciously fluffy buns that even made her jealous and his low hanging balls to match his heavy size. And her personal favorite, his manly scent that filled her nose and drove her mad every time his pants came off. There was something about his wonderfully heady scent that made her mouth water, the smell of his sweat mixed with the overtones of the dirt and flowers that came with his countless years of gardening and landscaping. She relished in the strong scent of her husband, quickly growing drunk in it as she eyeballed every inch of him, her tail hiking up at the thought of what she was about to do.

“Enjoying the view?”

She blinked away from her thoughts and came back to the land of the living, her nose nearly bumping into Asgore’s engorged head. Toriel heard him chuckle as she shook her head, her cheeks flushing red when she noticed the small strand of drool that formed from her gawking. Returning to the task at hand, she wiped her jowls and shook the dumbfounded look of awe from her face.

The queen steadied herself a final time and moved her head forward, her hand still holding him. She gave him a testing lick, lapping up the generous glob of pre that sat at his head and earning a grunt from the owner. A shiver ran up her spine as the deliciously salty morsel spread across her palate, forming a moan in the queen. The butterflies in her stomach dissolved. If she wasn’t craving him before, she sure was now.

A long winded sigh came from Asgore as Toriel wrapped her lips around his girth, his stomach fluttering with feeling; she took his head into her maw happily, eyes wide and staring up at his, locked lovingly. For Asgore, it was beyond overwhelming. She looked up from between his legs, noticing Asgore’s blissful visage and closed eyes. His claws were dug into the edge of the mattress, the king still following her wishes of old from when he used to be too grabby whenever she was in this position. Inklings of pleasure washed over Asgore as his wife suckled the first few inches of his length into her muzzle. Toriel closed her eyes in happiness, groaning as her senses were filled with just him.

Her jaw widened more and more as she tried to take him into her mouth. She heard him shudder and moan as she tongued at him, heatedly suckling at his cock. Asgore bared his teeth, his member throbbing and letting a gooey dribble of precum drool across her maw. Toriel eagerly swallowed around him, the potent, musky taste of him making her moan. Her heavy breaths through her nose caught more and more of his scent, his odor easily filling her mind. She could feel him pressing against the back of her throat, nearly gagging as she pushed a bit too far. Her eyes watered slightly as she pulled back, her cheeks growing hot as embarrassment spread from her belly.

Her lack of practice showed its face, though Asgore couldn’t care less. He was in heaven, digging his claws even further into the bed due to the constant flow of pleasure. Toriel opened her eyes and looked up, expecting to see Asgore unhappy with her performance. But, his eyes sat closed underneath his unfurrowed brow, and his smile hung wide open. Long sighs fell from his maw as Toriel tongued and sucked at his length, forcing a pleasured moan from him as she ground his thick head against the back of her throat. She had only managed to take half of him into her muzzle, but that was still more than enough to leave the king satisfied. Asgore found himself lost as that ever so warm mouth sealed around his member and her thick tongue pressed against his nervy underside. He couldn’t be happier.

Another long moan fell from the king as Toriel began to slowly bob her head.The king grit his teeth to keep himself quiet, but to no avail. His heavy pants filled the room as Toriel started to move her mouth from his head to middle. He spread his legs a bit wider on instinct, his whole body relaxing and flexing at will. 

Toriel’s lips formed a sloppy seal around Asgore as she slurped at every inch of him that she could fit in her maw. Her hand she had placed on his member stroked in tandem with her muzzle, earning a deep groan from her king. Her other hand traced around his thigh, feeling along his firm muscles under the layer of fluff and fat he wore on his legs.

Thick spurts of his salty pre oozed into her mouth, which she gladly swallowed and savored. Her movements grew less rusty with each bob, slowly falling into her old groove. The king made his compliments known, each groan and utterance falling onto Toriel’s ears. She blushed and smiled as she heard him moan out her name, making her movements more confident. Asgore let out another grumbly sigh as Toriel took more of him into her mouth with each nod of her head, her jaw opening wider to accommodate for his stature. 

Asgore groaned helplessly, completely under the control of his queen. Small words and curses fumbled from his lips as Toriel pushed her muzzle down his stiff length, slowly taking inch after inch into her suckling throat. The pleasure was too amazing for words, his head tilting back and his eyes fully closed as he was bathed in bliss. He was speechless, feeling her suckle and taste him so eagerly, his smile widening and his breaths heavy. He gasped as he felt Toriel’s tongue play with his head, deliberately toying with every spot she knew was well more than sensitive.

The queen moaned around her generous mouthful as more and more of Asgore’s excitement drooled into her maw. He had always been over productive, especially when he was pent up like this, and Toriel gladly swallowed whatever he put out. Her wants turned into needs as she greedily savored any of his seed that dribbled from him. He filled both her senses and her muzzle as she slurped up and down his long shaft, his taste and smell turning Toriel wild. She bobbed along him with an all new fervor, determined to hilt him into her maw. 

Moans erupted from Asgore at her redoubled passion, all hope of him staying quiet was completely lost. His claws threatened to tear the bedspread to ribbons as he gasped and groaned, desperately looking for an anchor in this sea of bliss, his composure utterly ruined. Almost every bob of her head earned a generous glob of his pre as his member twitched and spasmed in her wonderfully warm and wet maw. He could merely watch as Toriel’s muzzle went up and down his shaft, her nose coming very close to his hilt and her ears flopping as she nodded her head. Her hands were both content feeling up his thighs as she bobbed along him, squeezing and stroking the pliable muscle.

Toriel slowed down as she nearly reached her goal, giving Asgore a small chance to catch his breath. She could feel him filling her throat as she took more and more before pulling back for another try. She pressed forward again, pushing and pushing until she felt her nose bump against his belly. Accomplishment fluttered in her chest as she heard Asgore moan again at the sensation. She could feel his member twitch and shudder as more and more of his white hot lust fell down her throat.

It had been ages since Asgore had last hilted inside of a muzzle. His whole body shuddered as Toriel sat with his cock entirely down her throat, which squeezed wonderfully at hism. She swallowed around him, the subtle feeling making him buck and roll his hips, the suckling walls teasing more of his lust out of him. Toriel savored the feeling of him. Her heavy breaths came through her nose, each inhale drawing in more and more of his smell as his golden, wiry hair tickled at her snout. She could smell all of the sweet and earthy aromas of his garden that clung to his fur from his hard work, as well as his musky natural scent. She moaned at the near sensory overload.

She pulled her head back and completely off of his member, her maw still open as she panted for breath. Asgore let out a whimper as he thrust against the air on reflex. He was in no better condition than her, glassy eyed and desperate for air. She looked up at him, her eyes still full of lust. Strands of spit attached her maw and his member, the queen breathless as she stared back at his cock. 

The king was the first to calm down enough to speak. “Wow.”

“Sorry for stopping so soon…” she panted, “I just needed to... take a short breath...”

The king was speechless, his lidded eyes just looking down at Toriel as his chest rose and fell. He chuckled slightly before simply stating, “I love you so much.”

Toriel blushed and her eyes shone, her heart fluttering as she gazed into his deep, dark brown eyes. His words were genuine, his love showing freely in his gaze. She glanced back towards his member, which was still as ready as ever. She let out a short giggled before leaning back towards him, her eyes closing as she moved her nose towards his member.

Asgore’s head tilted back in a groan as Toriel took him back into her maw, the queen suckling him all the way down to his base. Toriel could feel Asgore stiffening and spasming in her throat, knowing very well how close he was. She rocked her muzzle against his groin, earning shuddering moans from the king.

A wonderful idea popped into Toriel’s head. Smiling around her work, she pulled back until only Asgore’s tip remained in her maw. She looked up at Asgore as she suckled lovingly at him, settling between his legs. Her hands reached from Asgore’s legs to her full chest. She grabbed her breasts and brought them up to his member.

The king tilted his head back even further, moaning as Toriel wrapped her heavenly tits around him. The queen continued to tongue and suckle at his head while she squeezed her bust around his base. She was incredibly soft, her ample bosom covering Asgore’s base. Asgore could only watch, his inches that poked out from Toriel’s wonderful pair disappearing into that oven-hot maw. He groaned loudly, toes curling and hips flexing. Her velvety lips and teasing tongue suckled at his thick head and the first few inches beneath it with love, thorough as ever while her breasts moved from his base to her nose.

Asgore was quickly overwhelmed, his knuckles turning an even paler shade of white as they clenched into fists. Toriel’s wonderful massaging was driving him even closer to his peak. His mouth hung wide open in heavy pants while his mind was consumed by pleasure. He sighed as his beautiful wife moved her snout in time with the strokes of her breasts, her suckling maw earning plentiful amounts of his precum. He was unbelievably close, his usual stoicism replaced with whimpers and pants, each moan turning more and desperate.

Letting out a moan of a warning, the king lovingly glanced down at Toriel. His reminder only filled her with more desire, her movements growing faster once again. Asgore groaned and bucked helplessly at her newly redoubled passion. Hot spunk fell onto Toriel’s tongue, which lapped hungrily at his head. She could feel him twitching and spasming as he teetered towards his climax, his body language giving him away. His stare was interrupted as his head recoiled back in a throaty groan. Her fluffy breasts felt amazing around him, and her constant sucking only made his toes curl further.

Toriel pulled her mouth off from him, panting slightly as she continued the titjob. Asgore croaked out a blissful moan, eyes crossing and toes curling against the wooden floor, his member spasming a final time before releasing his load. His first rope sprayed against her nose, the sudden heat catching Toriel off guard and making a wonderful mess of her lips. She moved her head forward and caught the next part of his peak into her maw, greedily swallowing every bit she could as he erupted deep inside her maw. A single rope from the king could easily drown an entire climax of any regular man, some of the overabundant cum spurting from Toriel’s lips as she gulped down as much as she could. He pulsed and shuddered powerfully in her maw, each violent spasm sending more of his thick seed down her throat. 

Her senses were overpowered by his potent taste. She was barely aware of the rope she was wearing on her blushing cheeks as she suckled almost urgently at his head. She swallowed again and again on reflex, though she was quickly overwhelmed, gushes of his seed streaming from the clumsy seal her mouth made. She tried to take more of his length, forcing an even louder moan from her husband at the sensation of his shaft pressing against her soft maw. He groaned in hot ecstasy, more and more of his lust shooting into her mouth, and he could feel his overly sensitive head rub wonderfully against the back of her throat. He was quickly lost in bliss, his face relaxing and his mouth hanging open.

Toriel’s hands released her breasts, which bounced back against her chest with a quiet, wet slap. She bobbed her head as she felt Asgore’s climax began to wane, earning lustful twitches and moans from him. The king’s member pulsed and spasmed as it poured out the remnants of his ecstasy, Toriel’s maw speeding faster to encourage even more. She pressed her nose flush against his belly once more and lingered there, rocking and sucking against his member as he finished before pulling back off of him, marking her lips and snout with his last few drops.

Heavy breaths filled the room. Both of the dreemurrs were panting as Asgore recovered from his afterglow, his eyes cloudy and head far away from the realm of lucidity. Toriel watched him, her lips wrapping back around him again. She took him down to the hilt again to give him a proper parting, forcing another whimper from the incredibly sensitive king. She suckled and swallowed every last drop her greedy tongue could find and earned a final hurrah from Asgore’s member as a result. The king sighed as she popped off of his member, thoroughly enjoying the treatment he had received. 

His lidded gaze matched with Toriel’s again, and the king simply smiled as he panted, admiring her beautiful rubies and the small mess he had made of her lips and snout. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

She giggled as a bit of his excitement dribbled down her chin. “Well you’re certainly fun to keep around with your ‘trident’,” she joked, sitting next to her husband on the bed.

“It’s only as impressive as the polishing it receives.” He smirked, earning a chuckle from the queen. He leaned forward and caressed her cheek with a stray hand, pressing his lips against hers, their eyes closing as they settled against each other. Asgore’s tongue danced with hers, taking her into a passionate kiss. Flavors rushed into his maw, Toriel’s naturally sweet taste of her tongue mingling with his salty lust that was plastered all over her mouth. He smiled as he relished in the soft embrace, his free hand tracing along her side.

He broke the kiss, both of them smiling warmly as their tongues parted ways. He looked down, his eyes settling down at her hips, and a smirk curled onto his lips. “And I think after such delicate and thoughtful care, it would only be right to put it in its scabbard. No?” 

Toriel grew her own sultry grin. The queen quickly crawled onto the bed after her husband, eagerly readying herself for what he had in store, her knees growing weak at just the thought. “Oh, of course!” she purred, lust dripping from her lips, “What a wonderful idea~”

Asgore was already hard as Toriel joined him on the bed, smirking lustily as his queen’s gaze fell between his legs. She turned around, slowly bending over for him as she presented herself, her bushy, short tail completely hiked up for him.

Asgore enjoyed the view. He couldn’t help but admire as she swayed her hips in front of him, her black underwear framing her hips perfectly for his view. He was given a bountiful remembrance of how much he loved that rump of hers, the view reminding him of how full and plump her rear end was. Each half was perfectly round, and from his experience, incredibly squeezable. The boss monster was quick to remove the queen’s panties, his fingers looping through the elastic and pulling them down past her knees, revealing her sex. 

Her undergarments were soaked through, and her center was in no better condition. Asgore moved forward, securing his fingers on her rump. Licking his lips, he squeezed and spread her cheeks apart, earning a moan for his teasing, and Toriel was pushing herself back against his hands. Asgore chuckled as she let out a frustrated grunt, giving her hips a final squeeze before he moved himself forward. 

Toriel’s hips wiggled as she felt his length press between her thighs, whimpering at the feeling of his thick head grinding against her puffy outer lips, her hips lifting up as she arched her back. Asgore ground against her drooling sex, his hands grabbing her soft hips and lining himself up. A shudder traveled up the queen, her rear pressing back against him encouragingly as her blushing face peered behind herself, absolutely begging for him to begin.

Asgore grunted, shifting and shoving himself forward, pushing his member against her eager sex. The queen bit her lip, her eyes crossing and smile widening as she felt his thick head press into her entrance, her passage squeezing around him at instinct. Sighing, he kept moving forward, panting as her warm, wet folds clenched around every inch he pushed inside of her. A quivering whimper left Toriel’s muzzle, her whole body tensing up at Asgore’s size. He spread her walls wonderfully around him, his admirable girth turning her pants into needy moans as she felt him fill her up well past the brim.

With a quick thrust and a cheeky smile, Asgore hilted himself into his wife with a swift, smooth thrust, groaning at the toe curling bliss. A grin appeared on his lips as Toriel let out a near scream of bliss, her hips shaking against his. Toriel’s fingers were squeezing at the sheets, her whole body tensing up at even the smallest amount of friction. She could feel every vein, every intricate detail of him, every pulse of his heart, and of course his extremely thick head. Her squeezing walls clenched around him, keeping him stuck in place.

Asgore glanced happily down at his wife, whose eyes were crossed, panting as their hips were flush against each other. He let out a very satisfied sigh, each passing second pure bliss for both of the Dreemurrs as he let her adjust. Her walls pulsed and hugged around him, absolutely radiating heat. Everything felt amazing, from the softness of her fluffy hips to the snug fit of her center. Boss monsters naturally have a rather high body temperature, and that heat only grew warmer whenever things got intimate. 

He grunted, placing his hands to her hips and grabbed them greedily, sliding the long length of flesh from Toriel. His thick tip plucked her nerves like strings, and she could feel it dragging out of her, her tail flicking uncontrollably at the sensation. Whimpers flowed from her lips as he pulled himself out from her depths until only his head remained, her stomach a flutter with the warm pleasure. Asgore lingered for a short while, leaving Toriel with a depressing emptiness for a brief second before he eased his hips forward, filling her up once again.

Toriel gasped, feeling Asgore shove his hips against hers as he fell into a moderately slow rhythm. Her whole form shuddered, cheeks flushing and eyes crossing. Every thrust forced a moan from her maw, and her pants grew desperate as she could feel every single inch drag from her. He brushed past bundle of nerves and intimate spots that made her whimper in pure delight, his tip hitting something deep inside her that made her feel so deliciously full with every thrust.

The king grunted and groaned with abandon, his hips falling into a blissful accelerando. He drew back, sliding his thick length out of her form before burying himself deep inside of her again and again, each thrust getting faster. His eyes closed shut and his smile hung wide open, his baritone moans harmonizing with Toriel’s high pitched squeals of pleasure. The lewd sounds of their lust filled the room, the two boss monsters moaning in unison. Luckily for them, Frisk was out of the house.

Toriel could only moan and beg at this point, her mind blurred with pleasure from the passionate rutting she was receiving. Every thrust pressed wonderfully deep inside of her, sending shivers down her spine and causing her walls to squeeze around her king. The queen moaned in deep satisfaction as Asgore eagerly answered her requests, shoving himself rapidly into her and forcing short pants from Toriel with every thrust.

She could feel herself spiralling blissfully out of control towards her orgasm, the warm feeling welling up deep inside her belly, her hips pushing back against the wonderful thrusts she was receiving. Her locked elbows failed her, falling down against the mattress at Asgore’s firm rutting, her face forced into the sheets. She crashed against the bed, her chest pressed flush against the soft comforter, having to turn her head to keep her snout from being smooshed. She could feel the satisfying ‘thump’ of her getting forced against the bed with every thrust, making her maw fall open in desperate groans. Asgore took the rise of her hips as an invitation to take her further, leaning forward as he started to throw himself against her almost viciously. The queen’s eyes crossed and her tongue lolled out in bliss, wanting to scream out in hot ecstasy at how hard he was screwing her

Her walls started to clamp down, slowly tipping over the edge. Asgore shoved through the added tightness, his teeth gritting as he panted and groaned heatedly. She felt amazing, her new snugness only making his toes curl and his grip on her hips ever more firm. The queen’s folds squeezed and pulsed around him as he thrusted into her, adding to the wonderful sensations rippling around his cock. 

Asgore nearly snarled as he started to rut her almost desperately, dragging Toriel along his eager rhythm. The usually stoic king was moaning nearly as often as his wife, his grunts and pants falling from his open maw. Lewd sounds of their lovemaking filled the room, wet slaps from their hips and the squealing of the bedsprings creating a euphony of their lust. His cock stiffened as he thundered against her hips, nearly hitting his peak as Toriel fell into the throes of her orgasm. He was nearly overwhelmed. Every beat of her frantic heart, every squeeze of her walls around him, every throb from his member as he grew dangerously close in the woman who made his senses reel and his lust flare up. 

Joyous gasps fell from the queen, and she nearly cried out as she came, each nerve in her body shivering in delight. Toriel’s eyes closed shut as she felt his wonderfully thick length grind against her walls, which were quivering and clenching down around him. Her hips twitched and rolled against the firm thrusts that hit deep inside of her as he sank down to his hilt every time. She squeezed her already snug sex intensely around his shaft, so tightly it was almost a challenge for him to draw back and forth inside of her.

Moans rang out from both of the Dreemurrs, each of them lost in bliss. Asgore shoved his hips back and forth in her velvety, coaxing sex, and he could feel himself stiffening and twitching as he grew close to his own climax. He could feel her tense up beneath him, heatedly driving his hips into her again and again, pushing past her clenching passage to give her his final thrusts. He wedged himself deep into her, holding himself there, letting out an extremely satisfied sigh as the entire length of his cock flexed and quivered powerfully.

Toriel gasped and sighed, her hands clutching the soft blankets beneath her fingers as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. Her hips jerked back against her king as she felt his member shudder and twitch in her tight walls, slowly falling into deep desire while he began to fill her. Asgore let out a lustful, grumbly groan, coating Toriel’s depths with his urgent seed, his mind spinning further with every rope that spurted from his cock. He reflexively reared himself back before throwing himself forward a split second later with a quick grunt, pushing her further against the bed and reminding her how deep he was claiming her. 

Heated pants from the king filled the room as he spilled his excitement into her, the clenching, squeezing motion of her deliciously tight sex drawing out every last bit of his hot spunk. She sighed, enjoying the sweet feeling of his rhythmic pulsing and spasming as wave after wave of heat gushed into her depths, filling her wonderfully past the brim. His hot, humid breaths breezed past her ears, adding her to already decadent afterglow. Asgore kept himself buried deep inside of his queen, save for the involuntary thrust now and then, even as he filled every empty space of her depths, and bits of their mixed lust dripped and dribbled from between her hips.

Asgore let out a triumphantly satisfied sigh, his dick letting out its final, heated spurt, leaving him fully contented. Toriel merely whimpered in response, and her knees threatened to crumbled underneath her, her head spinning in pure ecstasy. Their hot pants came freely, both of them trying to settle down after the overwhelming throws of their rut. Asgore toppled over, taking Toriel with him as he fell against the mattress with a soft squeal of springs, securing her into their usual cuddling position, his arms traveling up onto her belly. Soft giggles fell from both of the Dreemurrs between their breathing, and Asgore settled his head next to hers, losing his nose in her soft fur and fluffy ears and tracing a hand down and giving her hip a loving rub. They settled their huffing and puffing and filled their lungs, both of them relishing the pleasant afterglow.

The pungent smell of sex was still in the air, and the Dreemurrs were both matted with sweat. Toriel whined as she felt Asgore begin to soften and pull out of her, her eyes crossing at his still warm lust as it drooled out and made a mess of her well used sex. He hugged her close, and wrapped his arms loosely above her midriff, cradling her tummy in the embrace.

“My goodness…” Toriel sighed, melting against Asgore’s burly arms and chest.

Asgore chuckled, and enjoyed the soft feeling of her body against his torso and her breasts settled on his forearms. “I agree,” responded simply, giving her a gentle squeeze. There wasn’t much more that could be said, the night speaking for itself between the Dreemurrs. Toriel looked behind her, gazing at him lovingly before nuzzling against her husband and giving him a simple, sweet kiss. She felt his warmth and relaxed against him, giggling as she could still feel his now soft manhood against her hips. Their eyes closed and their breaths slowed down until they fell asleep in their sweet embrace, smiles wide at the warm afterglow.


End file.
